


Calm Down Time

by lovelycatreads (Lovelycatwrites)



Series: It’s Vore Babey [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Vore, Friendship, Gen, Same Size, Same size vore, Samesize Vore, Vore, anxiety attack, anxiety mention, sensory overload mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelycatwrites/pseuds/lovelycatreads
Summary: Warning: This is a vore story.Logan and Virgil have worked out a special method for calming the anxious side down.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: It’s Vore Babey [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720255
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Calm Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: soft, safe, same-size vore
> 
> There is some removal of excess clothing, but there is no nudity.

Virgil stood in Logan’s doorway, shifting around anxiously. Logan was aware of this but did not acknowledge him. He didn’t want to push Virgil to act before he was ready. 

Virgil wanted something, that was clear, and Logan had an idea of what he wanted. The two of them had recently developed an admittedly strange method of helping Virgil when he felt particularly overwhelmed and overstimulated. Virgil needed to be taken out of the bright loud space of the mindscape to calm down, but silent spaces such as soundproofed rooms or sensory deprivation tanks made him feel trapped, and, reluctant as he was to admit it, isolation tended to worsen his anxieties when they reached these extreme points.

Virgil shakily removed his hand from the doorframe and stepped in slightly. 

“Lo... can you help me with something?” Logan finally looked up from his reading to openly acknowledge Virgil’s presence. 

He nodded, “of course, Virgil. I am always glad to help where needed.”

Virgil let out a breath he’d been apparently holding. He stepped more into the room, taking a seat on Logan’s bed. Logan followed suit, sitting beside him. He tried not to show how much it saddened him that Virgil still thought Logan might deny his request, but he held his tongue, recognizing that it took a lot of courage from the anxious side to ask him at all, which likely did not help with his already heightened anxiety. Logan untied his tie and unbuttoned his collar then held out his hand to Virgil.

“Your hands, please.”

Virgil moved to place his hands in Logan’s before pulling back. 

“Wait a sec. I just gotta...” Virgil removed his gloves and hoodie, tossing them on the floor along with his belt. “Ok, I’m good now...”

Virgil placed his hands in Logan’s. The logical side brought them to his mouth and gently placed the fingers on his tongue. The strange sensation sent a shiver up Virgil’s spine, but he didn’t pull away. 

Logan guided his hands into his mouth. Once they reached the back of his throat he swallowed, bringing the anxious side’s elbows up to his lips. A second swallow pulled Virgil in up to his shoulders. Logan placed a hand on the back of Virgil’s head to help guide it into his mouth as he continued to swallow.

Virgil wanted to twitch and squirm so bad. He was honestly riding off a panic attack and his body was so full of adrenaline it wasn’t even funny. He didn’t want to impede Logan or make him think he wanted out, though. He didn’t, he needed this right now. He felt the throat’s pressure on his hands disappear as they entered Logan’s stomach. 

Soon, Logan had swallowed the other up to his waist, his arms and head now completely within his stomach which swelled to accommodate him. Virgil focused on the sounds of pulsing blood and straining muscles that surrounded him on all sides, starting to wiggle and squirm in the warm space as the rest of his body followed him in. 

Within minutes, Logan had tucked the other side completely away in his stomach. He placed his hands on his stomach, lightly rubbing it and feeling Virgil move around to find a more comfortable position. He quickly settled down, leaning into the touch, still twitching. Logan was not concerned by this, he had learned that the twitching was simply one way Virgil stimmed when overwhelmed and thus normal behavior. 

Logan continued to rub his stomach, feeling Virgil’s muscles relax and his breathing deepen. 

“Rest well,” Logan said, recognizing Virgil was about to fall asleep. Virgil snorted and nuzzled more into the stomach wall before finally falling asleep. A fond smile twitched on Logan’s lips, and he summoned his book over, returning to his reading with the pleasant feeling of fullness his friend gave him.


End file.
